Sealed with a Drink
by broweyeds
Summary: Victoire's and Teddy's relationship grows into more than a friendly attraction. *revised*
1. First Time For Everything

A/N: Okay so this is a story that I am slightly rewriting, and fixing up. I was rereading my old stories and I forgot how much I loved it so I'm rewriting it fixing the errors and slightly changing the story line. So I really hope you enjoy the new and improved Seal with a Drink!

Victorie Weasley sat in the common room on the one of the oversized couches, reading her Charms book. She forced herself to focus though she wanted to do anything but read this damn book. As if perfect timing to distract her from her task Victorie's best friend came rushing in to the common room beaming.

"Victorie!" Bailey yelled, before plopping onto the couch next to her grinning ear to ear.

"What's up Bail?" Victorie asked, knowing Bailey was on the edge of bursting,

"Well you know how me and Jake went down to Honeydukes today?" Bailey started, Victorie nodded

"He finally asked me to be his girlfriend, officially" Bailey exclaimed letting out a tiny squeal.

"Bout damn time!" Victorie joked, Bailey shot her a look before playfully hitting her.

"Hey what do you mean?" Bailey asked Victorie laughed in response.

"Oh come on everyone knows you two have been hooking up the past two weeks" Victorie explained, Bailey simply shrugged. Bailey was a rather confidant girl, always owned her actions never shameful of what she did even if she did just get caught shagging in a broom closet.

"Oh like your one to talk!" Bailey teased eyeing her suspiciously. It was no secret that Victorie had been smitten with a few guys, but never really had an actual boyfriend.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Victorie asked, looking at her friend in shock.

"Oh nothing…just seen you hangin around a certain blue haired boy lately" Bailey accused, Victorie let out a squeal in disbelief.

"You know me and Teddy are just friends! He's like a brother to me for god sake!" Victorie responded, as Baileys broke out into a smile.

"I know, know I'm just kidding with you" Bailey said taking her hair down letting her long brown locks spill over her shoulders. Bailey had always been prefect for as long as Victorie could remember even in the way she handled herself she was smart, played quidditch, and could get any guy she pleased without trying. Bailey had been with so many guys, that if she carried herself any other way she would probably be considered some kind of slut. But luckily people didn't see her in that way, she was simply a bubbly boy crazy girl. Victorie let out a sigh, wishing she had a guy she could snuggle up to right now.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked peering over at her. Victorie simply shrugged,

"Nothing…just lonely I guess" Victorie answered Bailey simply nodded not asking any further questions. As Victorie stared off into the thinking of how she should be reading her book her eyes got heavy leading her to eventually doze off.

"Victorie!" someone said as they shook her awake. Victorie opened her eyes slowly she saw a blurry green haired brown eyed Teddy.

"Do you know anything about personal space" Victorie mumbled slowly sitting up pushing Teddy away from her. She looked around the common room which was surprisingly empty.

"What time is it?" Victorie questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"Twelve-oh one, Happy Birthday Vic" Teddy said with a brilliant smile. This had been always a special day for the two of them not only had it been Victoire's birthday but the day Teddy lost both his parents. They had been best friends since they were kids, on this day usually people would treat Teddy special or avoid him out of pity but not Victorie she always treated him like any other day which is all Teddy ever wanted.

"Oh wow, I totally forgot" Victorie said she had been so busy with school work her birthday had snuck up on her. Teddy shook his head,

"Of course you did, how do you forget your own birthday huh?" Teddy asked, eyeing Victorie.

"I have too many things on my mind" Victorie answered simply.

"Yeah, yeah I don't care how many things are on your mind it's your sixteenth birthday and were gonna celebrate" Teddy said with a wide smile, as he pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey from a black bag that was sitting on the floor. Victorie looked uneasily at him, she had always been 'the good girl' she never really drank, nor got caught in broom closets making out, or even sneaking off grounds. She was a typical straight edge and she hated it sometimes. Though there was something about Teddy's wicked smile that made her want let loose, stop being such a pansy. Apparently Teddy he read her expression because he felt compelled to explain,

"Now I know you don't usually do this sort of thing but I figure it's my duty to loosen you up a bit, release that Weasley mischief I know you have hiding in you" Victorie had laughed at his comment, from what she was told when her uncles and aunts were younger they had quite the adventures.

"Alright fine you win, but I can't now" she said, Teddy's face immediately fell.

"Why not" Teddy whined, Victorie rolled her eyes Teddy could be such a little kid sometimes.

"Because I have a huge Charms test in the morning that I'm not where near ready for, can't it wait till tomorrow night?" Victorie asked, Teddy seemed to be disappointed but he gave in

"Fair enough, tomorrow it is. And don't back out" Teddy said giving Victorie a stern look, she laughed and nodded.

"Promise" she said feeling the slept wash over her again she yawned.

"Still tired?" Teddy asked who was now sitting in the chair across from her.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna head up stairs this chair isn't exactly comfortable" Victorie said getting up slowly from the old armchair that had been there since her father went to school. She stretched her muscles; she saw Teddy's eyes drift to her mid-section where her shirt had lifted slightly. She blushed self-consciously pulling down her shirt down right away.

"You mind" Victorie said, Teddy shook his head and looked up at her checks slightly red.

"Hey I'm a guy, it's what we do" he answered with a shrug. Victorie rolled her eyes and waved goodnight as she climbed the stairs to her dorm.

The next day her birthday had been the usual, muttered happy birthdays, slice of cake at the Great Hall, a few cards and Bailey's annual gift and card that had writing all over every bit of it. Victorie sat and talked with her friends as they normally did on a Friday night.

"I think that Vic should ask Dustin to Hogsmeade" said Katie, a fellow Gryffindor, and one of her close friends.

"Oh yea, I agree they would look so good together!" Bailey said, sipping on her butterbeer.

"Maybe…" Victorie mulled, as she looked over at Dustin who was on the other side of the common room, playing exploding snap with some of his friends. He was seventh year tall, and muscular with shaggy brown with brownish-green eyes, he was Gryffindor's top seeker.

"I say go for it, what do you have to lose I mean your gorgeous any guy would like you" said Kristi, also Victorie's friend who was very self-conscious and unsure about herself even though Victorie and everyone else would agree she has nothing to worry about.

"I think…I just might Kris" said Victorie who was smirking at the idea. She took another swig of her butter beer, got up and smoothed down her straight strawberry blonde hair. She went over to where Dustin was, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Hey Victorie" Dustin said, turning towards her his with a wide smile.

"Hey Dustin, how's the game going" Victorie asked nodding towards the game of exploding snape.

"Well I'm getting my ass kicked" he answered.

"Can't be worse than I am" Victorie said, flashing him a flirty smile

"Wanna bet?" Dustin said, Victorie shook her head

"What does it matter, you already the most valuable seeker to Gryffindor, you don't need to be good at exploding snape" Victorie explained sweetly, Dustin chuckled at her.

"Maybe that's why they always convenience me to play, so they can beat me" Dustin replied cockily.

"Maybe…" Victorie mused, looking through her lashes at Dustin. He turned his body to fully face her, looking at her intently now.

"You know I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now" Dustin began.

"What's that?" Victorie asked, leaning in closer to Dustin.

"Would like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow" Dustin flashed his smile yet again, Victorie returned it with hers.

"I'd love too!" Victorie responded, Dustin smile got wider.

"Sounds great, see you tomorrow then" Dustin said, who was getting up to resume playing is game.

"Can't wait" Victorie said, and then gave him a kiss on the check. As she walked back to her friends who were already whispering, and discussing the situation, Teddy stood in her path causing her to bump into him.

"Um excuse me" Victorie said, looking up at Teddy annoyed who simply stood in front of her not moving.

"You promised" Teddy said giving Victorie a stern look, she looked at him confused.

"Teddy what are you…"Victorie made a sudden realization of the promise she made him the early hours of this morning.

"Ah and there it is, the famous Victorie 'oh shit' face" Teddy said with a grin. Victorie pushed him aside.

"I have to go talk to my friends" Victorie said returning to her group of friends where Bailey was sporting her famous smile. But Teddy stopped her once again grabbing her by the arm twirling her around to face him. Her icy blue eyes meeting his currently green ones, their face mere inches apart.

"You promised" Teddy said looking at her seriously.

"Did I ever say I wasn't going to? Lemme talk to my friends first then I'll meet you in your dormitory" Victorie said looking him in the eye. Teddy nodded letting go of her arm and retreating up to his room.

"What's up with Teddy?" Katie asked

"Oh nothng, I just have to go…erm…do him a favor…" Victoire said stumbling over her words, not being able to think of a good excuse in time. She looked at her friends shocked faces, confused.

"I always knew there was something between you two!" Bailey said raising her eye brow, Victorie suddenly realized what she had said must've sounded like.

"Oh come on you guys I didn't mean it like that! Ugh just today is a hard day for him okay" Victorie said making her friends feel bad, after accusing her of such a thing. Everyone pretty much knew that today was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and that Teddy among others had lost his parents that day.

"Oh shit, that's right sorry Vic" Bailey said quickly apologizing.

"So what happened with Dustin?" Kristi asked excitedly changing the subject; Victorie began to explain what had happened her friends listening intently.

"Oh I knew he's been eyeing you!" Katie said Bailey nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait till tomorrow" Victorie said, she looked up at the clock she knew Teddy was impatient and figured she should go and keep her promise now.

"I gotta go find Teddy see you guys later" Victorie said, the group nodded as she went up the stairs to Teddy's room.

Teddy sat on his bed waiting impatiently already dipping into the firewhiskey, changing his appearance randomly out of boredom. Suddenly he heard his door open, he picked up his head seeing Victorie standing in the door way. Her strawberry blonde hair, falling past her shoulders, her bangs had fallen in her icy blue eyes.

"Finally" Teddy said, sitting up on the bed.

"Sorry…"Victorie said joining him on the bed, he immediately put a drink in her hand.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get piss drunk" Teddy said, Victorie looked over at him; he seemed rather depressed she didn't know if it was because of what day it was or something else.

"You okay" Victorie asked, taking a sip of her drink shaking her head after not expecting how strong it really was.

"Taylor dumped me today" Teddy said hanging his head, Victorie put her arm around him Teddy fell into her leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ted" Victorie said with sympathy.

"It's okay, it was just she was such a cool girl ya know, and now we can't even be friends. Ugh Vic promise me that we will never date" Teddy said, taking a large swig from his drink Victorie doing the same.

"It's a deal" Victorie said raising her glass.

"Seal it with a drink?" he asked, Victorie nodded clanking their glasses together both chugging their drinks.

"You know I didn't mean to force you into this, I just didn't want to get drunk alone" Teddy said taking another swig of his drink.

"It's fine like you said I've got a Weasley reputation to live up too" Victorie said, sipping her drink trying to get used to the vile taste. Teddy laughed at the face Victorie made after taking a sip,

"You'll get used it eventually" Teddy said with a chuckle.

"Hey don't laugh! It's my first time drinking this shit!" Victorie said hitting Teddy playfully in the arm.

"I always wanted to be the one to take your virginity" Teddy said with a smirk, Victorie's head immediately whipped up to look him her face in shock.

"What?!" Victorie said in disbelief, Teddy tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn't.

"I meant your firewhiskey virginity" Teddy said, Victorie let out a sigh.

"Ohhh haha yeah…" Victorie said feeling the liquor go right to her head. As the night went on they had become more and more intoxicated. Victorie more drunk than Teddy was pretty good at holding his liquor now a days. Victorie had broken out into yet another laughing fit, her eyes watery. Teddy couldn't help but laugh along with her something about her was enchanting, he wasn't sure if it was the booze or the fact that Victorie had finally let loose.

"I'm goin' to Hogsmeade wit Dustin" she said trying to contain her laughter, but she had failed yet again.

"Dustin eh? He's alright" Teddy said, Victorie looked at Teddy as if he had said the most awful thing in the world.

"Alright? He's straight sexy!" Victorie slurred, Teddy rolled his eyes this hasn't been the first time he's heard this.

"Something youuu wouldn't know nothin' bout" Victorie added, Teddy simply let out a laugh.

"Oh please I have a whole list of girls that would find me irresistible" Teddy said cockily, Victorie rolled her eyes in response. It had been true Teddy had been one of the heart throbs in Hogwarts there had been plenty of girls including Victoire's friends that would give anything for a night with him. In fact Victorie had been the only girl that Teddy had been close with that he hadn't tried anything with.

"Hey just because you don't think so doesn't mean it's true" Teddy said, Victorie shrugged.

"Never said it wasn't tru..I sees it" Victorie said eyeing Teddy up and down .Teddy flashed a cocky smile at her.

"Oh yea?" Teddy pressed; Victorie rolled her eyes on at him. She wasn't lying she could see why all the girls loved him. He played quidditch, tall, muscular, a perfect mess of hair with big eyes which he could change into any color. He was considered 'bad boy' since Teddy was always getting in some sort of trouble which was another thing that girls wanted, their very own bad boy. But Teddy wasn't one to settle down very quickly Taylor had been his first real girlfriend in a while but Victorie suspected it was because she wouldn't sleep with him unless she was his girlfriend.

"Don't flatter yourself" Victorie slurred, they sat on the floor Victorie pressing all her weight onto Teddy now just wanting to give in to sleep so badly. She closed her eyes slightly before opening them again sitting up straight trying to wake herself up.

"Haha someone's tired" Teddy said sitting wide awake, Victorie just shook her head she didn't want Teddy to think she was being a baby.

"Nope wide awake now!" Victorie said in over enthusiastic voice, Teddy laughed brushing down Victoire's hair that had gotten messed up. Victorie would've been embarrassed if she were with any other guy but with Teddy she didn't care

"Sorry can't all look dreamy, and perfect all the time like you" Victorie said sarcastically. Teddy gave Victorie a knowing look.

"Oh please, your gorgeous and you know it" Teddy said nonchalantly, Victorie looked at Teddy in surprise he had never said that about her in all their years knowing each other. Teddy on the other hand didn't see it as a big deal, confused at Victories expression.

"What?" Teddy asked,

"You've never said that to me before that's all, usually I'm ugly, moody, smelly, throw dirt at me Victorie" Victorie said, Teddy laughed sure he had done and said those things when he was younger but now that Victorie had been growing up no one could deny she was stunning.

"Haha well Vic were also now six anymore" Teddy said, looking over Victorie really taking her in. She had long straight strawberry blonde hair like a perfect mix or her mother and father. Icy blue eyes that anyone would love to stare into for days, a smile that makes you just want to smile back. Not to mention her perfectly slender body, and long legs that drive all the guys crazy. Teddy hadn't realized he stare lingered until Victorie had said something,

"What the hell are you looking at?" Victorie snapped, automatically amused that she had something on her searching her clothes for a stain of some sort. Teddy quickly snapped back to reality.

"Nothing, spaced out sorry" Teddy said shaking his head. Victorie laughed,

"You want meee" she teased, Teddy looked at with a smirk taking advantage of this situation.

"Well…actually…"Teddy said moving closer to Victorie whose eyes were wide in shock not knowing what he was going to do. Teddy's hands on either side of Victorie planned on the floor, as he leaned in closer till they were mere inches apart.

"Teddy…what are you…" Victorie faintly unable to finish her thoughts, before she knew it Teddy tackled her to the ground tickling her sides Victorie instantly shirked out in laughter.

"TEDDY STOP!" she yelled, Teddy laughing along with her eventually giving in.

"Got you!" Teddy said through laughs looking at Victorie's face priceless. She had a smug look on her face her clothes all disheveled; her hair a mess there was an undone look to her that Teddy was finding oddly attractive.

"I hate you!" Victorie shouted, hitting his arm.

"You should've seen your face!" Teddy said,

"Yeah! Well…I thought you were gonna like…I don't know kiss me!" Victorie said trying to find her words. Her head was spinning for the recent drop to the ground the alcohol taking over her brain.

"I think I should go to bed" Victorie said, grabbing her head the whole room spinning now making her feel sick.

"Got the spins?" Teddy asked

"Yeah.." Victorie said, Teddy quickly got up helping her. Once she was on her feet it was clear walking was going to be a huge challenge.

"Woah.."Victorie said leaning entirely on Teddy

"Yeah..that's what happens when you don't get up at all when you drink…walking is hard" Teddy explained. Teddy brought Victorie back up to her dormitory, knocking on the door softly. Bailey ripped open the door wearing a big tee shirt that came right above her knee. Teddy couldn't help but glance over her perfectly shapely legs, wondering if she had been wearing any pants under there.

"What's going on here?" Bailey questioned, eyeing Teddy and Victorie who currently resting her head on Teddy's shoulder her eyes slowly closing.

"She had a little too much to drink" Teddy explained, Bailey nodded

"Got it, lemme take her" Bailey said taking Victoire's arm pulling it over her shoulders.

"Bye Teddy love you…"Victorie said faintly her eyes still closed. Bailey looked up at Teddy in surprise who just shook it off. When they were younger they had said they love you all the time but not as much once they got older but Teddy thought nothing of it.

"Love you too Vic" Teddy said with a smile as he walked back down to his room. Teddy couldn't be certain if it was the alcohol or just something about Victorie that he couldn't get out of his head.


	2. The Hangover

"Victoire! Victoire! Wake up!" Bailey yelled shaking Victoire awake. She slowly opened her eyes pain rushing to her head.

"Ugh I'm up please stop!" Victoire said holding her head as it throbbed. Bailey shot her a knowing look.

"Little hung over eh?" Bailey said seeming not to have any pity on her.

"Yea…how did you…" Victoire asked confused.

"Well Teddy brought you up here bout two in the morning"

"Oh wow, last thing I remember is talking with Teddy in his dorm" Victoire said, slowly getting out of bed.

"Yea you were gone, told Teddy you loved him" Bailey said a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh stop Bailey were practically blood!" Victoire whined not wanting to hear Bailey's crazy antics on how her and Teddy are destined to be together.

"Practically but he's not" Bailey pressed, clearly not noticing that Victoire was not in the mood.

"I don't have time for this. I need to go back to sleep" Victoire said lying back down in her bed.

"What are you doing? You have a date with Dustin in less than two hours!" Bailey reminded her Victoire quickly shot up from her bed.

"Oh shit! I need to shower!" Victoire exclaimed running into the bathroom, taking the quickest shower of her life. She quickly got dressed, luckily Bailey being the good friend she was picked her out an outfit that 'would make Dustin drool'. Victoire looked at herself in the mirror one last time, her hair was perfectly straight, her make-up done, and Bailey was right the outfit really did look great. Victoire smiled, Bailey tugged her on the arm saying something about how eating would help my hangover, the only thing bringing her down now. They went into the great hall, everybody dressed casually because the visit to Hogsmeade. They sat down, by Katie, Kristi, Jake, and Dustin. Bailey sat next to Jake giving him a kiss hello as they planned their day, Katie and Kristi had been planning something with a couple of Ravenclaw boys.

"So, what do you want to do today" Dustin asked sliding closer to her, she smiled as she sipped her orange juice hoping her pounded headache with subside.

"Nothing too loud cause I've got a bit of a headache, but besides that I'm up for anything" Victoire explained, Dustin nodded in agreement before he could continue someone interrupted them.

"Excuse me Dusty mind if I steal Vic for just a sec, promise I'll give her back right away" Teddy said, flashing his brilliant smile. Dustin reluctantly agreed as he pulled Victoire aside.

"How yea doing" Teddy asked.

"Ugh headache" she replied, Teddy shoved a small vile into her hand.

"What's this?" Victoire whispered

"Drink it, it's the only way to get rid of that hangover of yours" Teddy said, Victoire immediately unscrewed the vile, drowning down the sour potion.

"Ugh that's awful" Victoire said handing Teddy back the empty vile. Within seconds she felt the tension from her head subside.

"But it works" Teddy said, Victoire nodded.

"What is it" she asked a smirk appeared on Teddy's face.

"And that my lovely Victoire I cannot tell you" Teddy said, she just rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Victoire said flatly, Teddy nodded over to Dustin.

"Looks like he's getting a little jealous, you should go back to him" Teddy said, Victoire looked over to where Dustin who was sitting smugly until he saw Victoire look at him he smiled at her.

"Your right, see yea later Ted" she headed back to Dustin who seemed very happy that Teddy had left.

"Sorry about that, gave me something for my headache" Victoire said, smiling at him. He put his arm around her,

"It's okay, you ready to go" Dustin asked, Victoire took another bite of her toast, and nodded. They walked out to the grounds heading into Hogsmeade, they talked about just about everything, Victoire didn't realize how much of an open guy Dustin was, and she liked it.

"You're lucky you have a big family like that" Dustin said, as they held hands through the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Yea, I guess it's bit of a pain most of the time" Victoire said thinking about her mess of red headed cousins she had to deal with over the summer, and on holidays.

"I bet you secretly love it though" Dustin said, peering over at her his hair going into his beautiful eyes.

"Yea…I guess I do, I don't what I'd be like without them all" Victoire mused, Dustin then lead her out the outer skirts of Hogsmeade where there was a small pond where they sat underneath the willow tree.

"You're really great Victoire" Dustin said brushing the hair out of her eyes,

"And not to mention beautiful" he added, Victoire felt herself blush she hated being stuck with the Weasley curse of uncontrollably blushing. She looked at Dustin through her lashes his hair blowing in the soft breeze. _Damn he looks good,_Victoire thought as she looked into his green eyes.

"You're not too bad yourself" Victoire said with a smile as she leaned closer to him. He smiled as he brought here mouths closer, they were mere inches apart.

"Thanks…" Dustin said with a smile and then Victoire pushed her lips against his, her hands went around his neck as his circled around her tiny waist. The kiss was tender at first, but became more passionate as it continued. She felt his hands slowly make their way to the bottom of her shirt and slipping his hands underneath feeling her skin on her hips. She pulled away from their heated make out session Dustin had a huge smile on his face.

"I really like you Vic" he said, playing with a strand of hair.

"I really like you too" Victoire said, placing small kisses from his mouth to his neck. She head him moan, as she smiled against his skin she began to nibble and suck at the sensitive skin at his neck.

"Victoire…" he breathed, she looked up, she had made her mark on his neck.

"Yes" Victoire answered, she was sitting in his lap now his hands around her hips.

"I just have one question" Dustin said his voice seemed shaky. Victoire got worried and looked at him in confusion.

"Yea, what is it" Victoire asked, slightly worried.

"It's just you and Teddy, now don't take this the wrong way if I'm totally wrong, but is there anything like…going on between you too" Dustin said, Victoire looked at him with shock, but then just laughed.

"No, not at all I've known him forever his like…my older brother almost" Victoire said wondering why everyone seemed to think they were a thing.

"Oh okay, that's what I thought but I was just making sure…that's all" Victoire could tell that he was embarrassed; she lifted his head with her finger and kissed him once again. This time things became more heated, before Victoire realized Dustin was on top of her feeling her up under her shirt. He was kissing her neck as Victoire sat up a bit pushing him off slowly.

"What's wrong" Dustin asked, looking down at Victoire with his big green-brown eyes.

"I just think we should start heading back" she whispered, Dustin gave her another quick kiss on the lips

"Alright, let's go" said Dustin helping Victoire up as they walked back the grounds hand in hand. As they walked Victoire felt butterflies in her stomach, she figured that Dustin would ask her to be his girlfriend with the time they had left together. As the got closer and closer the castle Victoire heart sank a little _maybe it's just too early for him,_Victoire thought reassuring herself. As they were outside the Gryffindor porthole, they stood there together Victoire against the wall Dustin leaning over her holding himself up with his hand.

"I had a really good time today" Dustin said, tracing a finger down her arm with his free hand. Victoire smiled at him as her heart speed up.

"Me too" Victoire said softly, Dustin leaned down and gave her one last passionate kiss.

"See you tomorrow" with that he walked away going to practice, Victoire assumed. She still stood leaning against the wall in still dizzy from his breathtaking kiss. She deiced even if he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend, he was a hell of kisser, and that's something she could get used too. Victoire heard a familiar laugh coming form down the hall; she pushed herself off the wall to look down the hall. Sure enough there was Bailey, with Jake towering over her walking down the hall hand in hand, seeming rather giddy.

"Hey you two, what's all the smilin' about" said Victoire, gesturing to Bailey and Jake.

"We should be asking you the same thing" said Jake, Victoire had forgotten that she probably had the same goofy smile Jake did. But when she looked over at Bailey she sensed that she wasn't as happy as she was giving off.

"Yea, how was your date with Dustin" Bailey said, Victoire smiled remembering her great day under the tree with Dustin.

"I gotta tell you all about it" Victoire said, the shot Jake a look.

"I know I'm going, have practice anyway" said Jake, as he gave Bailey a kiss good bye, and went down the pitch. The two girls walked into the common room, which was empty due to the nice warm spring weather, they were all outside on the grounds. They sat on the oversized couch, eating chocolate frogs that Jake got Bailey.

"Before I tell you what happened, you tell me what's up with you" Victoire said, popping a chocolate frog into her mouth. Bailey looked at her in confusion,

"I…um don't know what you're talking about" Bailey said avoiding eye contact.

"Bullshit, I know something's wrong, so spill it" Victoire said, determined not to ruin her good mood. Bailey looked up at her guilt all over her face.

"It's Jake." Bailey said,

"Well that figured what is it, I mean he looked so happy, poor bloke doesn't suspect a thing" Victoire said, thinking back to Jake a few moments ago.

"Well today we didn't stay at Hogsmeade long, we actually went back to the castle, and went to the old' abandon grounds keeper's house and we were fooling around, and stuff and we were getting pretty far, I thought maybe that he'd want to go all the way. But then when I started to...erm well…become aroused…he kept saying sorry, and asking what to do next, it was just bad and awkward. So after what he thought was the best hook up ever, I started realizing little things about him that really annoy me like that his way to nice for my liking or finds the need to be exact about everything, or how-

"Okay Bailey I get it, you don't really like him anymore" Victoire said.

"Yea, I feel so bad cause he's such a nice guy…and it's only been like two days officially, but I can't" said Bailey, Victoire could tell she was conflicted on what do, but she also knew Bailey and she wouldn't be happy unless she broke up with him.

"Bailey, you and I both know that you're picky with your guys, and that's fine. And you and I also know that you wouldn't be happy unless you break up with him" Victoire explained Bailey nodded as she stared distantly out the window.

"Oh! I forgot how did your date with Dustin go!" Bailey said with excitement, Victoire smiled as well.

"It was great, he took me to this pond and we talked …and stuff" said Victoire, Bailey raised an eyebrow, popping a chocolate frog in her mouth.

"Stuff eh, what kind of stuff. I want all the details" Bailey seeming rather interested in the details she was about to get. Victoire went on to explain her prior events under the willow tree in great details, just how Bailey requested.

"Wow, so you went too second base with the sexy seventh year seeker. Go Vic!" Bailey said impressed, Victoire never felt embarrassed or ashamed talking about this stuff with Bailey, because chances are she'd already done that or if she hadn't she wouldn't judge.

"I know! Ugh and he's such a good kisser! It's like unbelievable that someone can kiss like that" Victoire said, getting the tingling feeling that she had earlier that day.

"Ohhh I love a good kisser!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Me too, though I'd have to be the best" said a voice from across the room. Both the girls whipped their head around to see, a red haired Teddy leaning against the wall.

"Oh really says who" Bailey said, Teddy walked towards them sitting between them on the couch.

"Pretty much every girl that's been with me, wanna give it a try?" Teddy said pursing his lips out in Bailey's direction who let out her infamous flirty laugh. Lately Teddy and Bailey had been extremely flirty around each other.

"Sorry, got a boyfriend now" Bailey said, giving Teddy an over exaggerated sad face. Victoire rolled her eyes,

"Never stopped you before" Teddy teased, Bailey looked at him is disbelief hurling a pillow at him.

"You know I've never cheated on someone!" Bailey defended, which had been true.

"I know, just kidding" Teddy said, not trying to get Bailey mad. She gave him a playful hit in the arm.

"You better be" she said, giving him a flirtatious look.

"Okay! You guys can stop now" Victoire said moving in between them on the couch afraid they would just jump each other's bones.

"What's wrong Vic, jealous?" Teddy teased,

"No just nauseous" Victoire said sweetly.

"How did the date go?" Teddy asked,

"Good" Victoire answered.

"That's good…" Teddy said, seeming as though he had more to say.

"What? What's up with you?" Victoire questioned

"Nothing…it's just I should warn you Dustin doesn't really believe in girlfriends" Teddy said, Bailey looking at him in question.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bailey blurted out, Teddy shrugged.

"Dunno he's just never had one, talks about doesn't believe in them" Teddy said, simply repeated the things he's heard since he lived with Dustin.

"Oh.." Victoire said disappointed.

"Don't listen to him Vic, he'll come around" Bailey said trying to defuse the situation. Teddy could tell that Victoire was upset

"Yeah I'm sure he will, he seems to really like you" Teddy reassured her.

Later that night, Victoire sat in her room alone looking over some school work at a loss of what else to do. The knock on the door made her look up,

"Come in" Victoire said Teddy walked in his hair a bluish purple.

"Hey..." Teddy said, sitting next to Victoire on the bed, she instinctively put her head on his shoulder.

"Hi" Victoire said flatly,

"You okay" Teddy asked looking down at her, there was a long silence.

"So if he doesn't 'believe in girlfriends' what does he believe in" Victoire said, the burning question that she's been thinking since their conversations earlier. Teddy sighed,

"I don't know Vic, but I don't think it's true. I heard him talking about you he seems to really like you" Teddy said reassuring her, Victoire smiled up at him.

"What did he say about me" Victoire said, picking her head up.

"Well, he said how beautiful you are, and how good you make him feel, and how great you are at umm…doing things..." Teddy blushed at embarrassment, as did Victoire.

"Well that's good…I guess" Victoire said, Teddy laughed.

"Of course it's good, I mean being good at those…things will always make any guy go crazy" Teddy admitted, Victoire laughed.

"Guess your right" Victoire shrugged,

"I know I'm right" Teddy said giving Victoire a knowing look.

"Sorry forgot you were like the man of flirting and charms and all things sex" Victoire said sarcastically. Teddy laughed at her

"What can I say, I'm charming young man" Teddy said giving Victoire wide smile.

"Which reminds me, what's Baileys deal?" Teddy asked, _and there it is, _Victoire thought she knew it was only a matter of time Teddy would go after Bailey.

"Well she's dating Jake, but she wants to break up with him so your window of opportunity is coming soon" Victoire said flatly letting her eyes fall back to her notes.

"What do you mean 'window of opportunity?'" Teddy said playing dumb

"Oh stop it, I know 'what's her deal' is code for you wanna hook up with her" Victoire said pointing out the obvious.

"Ha yea guess you are right" Teddy said not denying it since it was clearly true.

"So you don't care?" Teddy asked, Victoire looked at him and shook her head. She couldn't think of why she would mind, she shook her head no giving him her approval.

A couple days later, Bailey had just broken up with Jake and Teddy wasted no time.

"So it's official, I'm single again" Bailey said exasperated, plopping herself in the armchair.

"Broke up with Jake?" Victoire asked, Bailey nodded.

"Yup he hates me now" Bailey said flatly staring off into space. It had been around twelve o'clock at night many people retreating up to their rooms for early classes. Leaving just Bailey and Victoire who sat doing her homework listening Bailey babble on about guys, then Teddy came in being escorted by one of the Perfects on duty.

"How many times do I have to tell you the tower is off limits after hours" the Perfect said, Teddy clearly not caring just mumbled at 'yeah yeah' before going over to Bailey and Victoire.

"What's new guys" Teddy said plopping himself next to Victoire on the couch causing her papers to shift.

"Hey you mind" Victoire mumbled before reorganizing her papers.

"I'm single!" Bailey said in a desperate tone, as if she had been the one who was dumped. Victoire rolled her eyes at this sometimes Bailey could really come across desperate.

"Oh yeah?" Teddy said instantly leaning in towards Bailey.

"Yeah, it just wasn't working out" Bailey said with sigh, clearly over doing her 'heartbreak'

"Yeah, happens" Teddy said, Victoire peered over at Teddy who had been clearly eyeing up Bailey and then all of the sudden she had gotten a twinge in her chest and was overcome with annoyance. She knew what was about to happen, Teddy and Bailey would flirt endlessly and obviously until Teddy finally made his move. With that Victoire got up quickly grabbing all her papers.

"I gotta go" Victoire mumbled before rushing up the stairs to her room. She sat on her bed wondering why she had felt so worked up, why this had bothered her so much. She's seen Teddy with plenty of girls before why should Bailey be different. Victoire simply shook it off blaming it on the stress of school getting to her. She took a deep breath regaining herself refocusing in on her school work pushing her thoughts of Teddy and Bailey to the back of her mind.

A/N: Hope you're enjoying the new and improved version of the story, I've chapter three nearly written so it'll be up soon!


	3. Kiss me like you want to be loved

A week had passed, Teddy and Bailey been steadily hooking up for a couple days now and Victoire couldn't stand to be around the two of them together. Luckily she had Dustin to keep her mind off things; though she hadn't technically been his girlfriend things had been rather hot and heavy between them lately.

Tonight Bailey had a brilliant idea that the four of them would all drink together, somehow Teddy got Victoire to agree which brought her to where she was now. In the common room half way to drunk with Bailey, Teddy, and Dustin, they were playing Kings.

"Wow Vic you're terrible at this game" Teddy said, sitting across the table from her his arm draped around Bailey. For reasons still unknown this had bothered her, she stared at them an annoyed look on her face.

"Shut up" Victoire snapped, not really wanting to hang out with Bailey or Teddy but somehow it had happened. Dustin gave her a kiss on the check,

"Relax babe just a game" he said sensing the tension between Teddy and Victoire.

"Yeah no need to be bitchy" Ted muttered just loud enough of Victoire to hear, Victoire shot a glare in his direction as Bailey jabbed Teddy in his side.

"Stop it" Bailey said to Teddy then looked over at Victoire,

"Listen Vic I don't know what's up with you but if you have a problem with me being with Ted then just say something" Bailey said bluntly, she had always been the peace keeper she never liked when her friends fought. Victoire just looked at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Victoire said eyeing Bailey.

"I don't know! You just seem jealous or something" Bailey said, the thought alone seemed absurd but Victoire took a moment to think. Had she been jealous? It would certainly make sense why she had felt the way she did, but she knew there was no way.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Just stressed sorry guys" Victoire said, convincing everyone but Teddy.

"Great now we can play" Bailey said cheerfully, the night went on Victoire indulging in much more fire whiskey than she should have she had deiced she liked this stuff it made it all the bad things go away.

"Babe I'm exhausted, I'm gonna head up" Dustin said giving her a swift kiss on her lips before leaving. Bailey shortly following his lead, leaving Victoire and Teddy alone, Teddy had purposely stayed behind. He looked over at Victoire as she stared intently into the fire; he was sitting across the room from her he wasn't even sure if she was aware he was still with her. He got up making his way over to her,

"Hey Victoire" he said softly, she turned looking questionable at him.

"What do you want" Victoire retorted,

"I want to know what your damn problem is" Teddy demanded sick of the way Victoire had been treating him these past couple days.

"Ugh I just don't know I guess I thought I would be fine with you and Bailey but turns out…"Victoire said the truth spilling out due her intoxicant, she didn't want to finish her thought because she knew it was stupid but Teddy had gotten her drift.

"But you're not" Teddy finished happy he had finally gotten the truth out of her. He slid closer to her on the couch sitting right next to her now. She still looked off into the fire her checks bright red from drinking.

"I don't know why I feel like this" Victoire muttered hopelessly, almost hoping Teddy didn't hear her but he did.

"Like what" Teddy said softly looking at her intently.

"Jealous" Victoire said, as soon as she said it out loud she realized just how stupid it sounded. She broke out into laughter, Teddy now utterly confused.

"What?" Teddy asked confused.

"Just..haha..saying it out loud. Actually hearing it you know. Realized how stupid it is" Victoire said between laughs, Teddy nodded

"Why would I be jealous of you? Haha" Victoire said still laughing. Teddy didn't seem to think it was as funny. He watched Victoire until she finally looked at him just like she did the first night they drank together. Tears of laughter welled up in her eyes; her smile wide as can be, her blue eyes glowing, her hair a perfect mess framing her beautiful face. It was the undone Victoire he couldn't get out of his head everything about her was simply breath taking,

"Because of this" Teddy said before taking her delicate face into her hands and kissing her. Victoire's eyes widen in shock, she couldn't believe what was happening. But as Teddy lips moved against hers she couldn't help but realize how good it felt, how right it felt. She moved her lips with his kissing him back, they slowly pulled away staring into each other eyes. Victoire was absolutely speechless; Teddy's eyes changed an icy blue matching Victoire.

"What are you doing" Victoire asked faintly.

"I don't know" Teddy answered honestly, his mind suddenly panicking as if it just registered what had just happened.

"Must be the booze" Victoire said quickly before leaning back into the couch, convincing herself that was the only explanation for what just happened. The alcohol was clearly effecting their decisions now.

"Must be" Teddy said leaning back on the couch; they both sat in an awkward silence for a couple minutes.

"I should get to bed" Victoire concluded not knowing what else to do.

"Yeah me too" Teddy said climbing the stairs to his room. He couldn't believe what he did, _why, _Teddy thought. And he didn't know why he did it or why it felt so good; all he knew is he didn't want this to ruin their friendship.

The next day Victoire awoke with a hangover, she rolled in bed wishing it would just go away. _I need Teddy's secret stuff,_ she thought to herself and just then the events from last night came rushing back. Teddy had kissed her, her mind instantly reeling normally she would rush to tell Bailey but she knew she couldn't this time. She lay there in bed her head pounded thinking of what to do next, _maybe if I just act like it wasn't a big deal everything will be fine_, Victoire thought to herself.

While she lay there desperately trying to fall back asleep, she heard whispers from across the room coming from Bailey's bed. She looked over at Bailey bed trying to peer through the drapes and what she saw made her heart drop. Teddy and Bailey curled up next to each other their clothes lying on the floor. She suddenly felt nauseous not sure if was from the hangover or from the fact that Teddy had slept with Bailey last night. She quickly got up from her bed running to the bathroom.

Victoire stared at herself in the mirror, she looked awful hair a knotted mess, her face white as a ghost, _pull your shit together Victoire _she mumbled to herself. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, and splashed cold water on her face, making her feel better only for a couple seconds until Bailey came in wearing just Teddy's shirt.

"You okay Vic?" Bailey asked concern written all over her face. Though Victoire had wanted to be so angry with her she knew it wasn't Bailey's fault.

"Yeah fine, just hungover" Victoire explained, Bailey nodded

"Me too Teddy's got brilliant stuff though" Bailey said, just at the mention of Teddy's name Victoire felt anger built up inside her.

"Yeah, I need to find Dustin" Victoire said before pushing past Bailey, she need a distraction and she needed one now. She quickly climbed the stairs the boy's dormitory till she arrived to Dustin's room.

"Hey Vic" he said with opening the door.

"Hey!" Victoire said, standing there awkwardly.

"What's up" Dustin asked,

"Um…Bailey and Teddy…being kinda..erm loud in my room, it was getting kinda annoying" Victoire said thinking of an excuse. Dustin smiled,

"Ahh I gotcha" Dustin said with a wink, Victoire nodded pushing her way past Dustin into his room. Dustin said on his bed motioning for Victoire to come sit with him.

"We can make some noise of our own…if you know what I mean" Dustin said suggestively. Victoire looked at him uneasily though she had hooked up with guys before she had never gone all the way with any of them. However she couldn't think of any better distraction, before she could make up her mind Dustin's lips came crashing down on hers. Immediately her body responded to kissing him back leaning into his hard muscular body. He lips wandered all over her body sucking and nipping at her sensitive spots. She got feel his hard arousal pressed up against her. She kissed his neck sucking on the sensitive spot

"Oh fuck Vic" Dustin said through a moan, Victoire smiled to herself she loved the way he reacted to her. Dustin then brought his hands to her shorts sliding his hand under them touching her soft skin. Victoire let out a gasp of surprise when he had dipped his fingers into her wet folds.

"Vic I need you" Dustin said urgently against her skin, Victoire mind was spinning those words were so rewarding. _He needed her, _it was exactly what she needed to hear right now. She nodded giving him the okay; he then took his hard member slipping it inside of Victoire. At first it had hurt but the pain had quickly subsided taking over with pleasure. The pace was slow a first, but as they both became closer, he began to go faster. Victoire was holding on to his shoulders, to stay balance as he began to become more powerful with each thrust. She suddenly felt herself becoming very close. As Dustin thrusting became faster and harder, Victoire then came, uttering a loud moan, Dustin finishing shortly after.

As Dustin kissed her, after they both were satisfied Victoire couldn't believe what happened. Her first time had just been with Dustin, one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts. But for some reason she didn't feel as happy or great as she thought she would after something like this happened. Victoire lay there as Dustin threw her clothes to her, feeling weird with everything that had just happened.

"I hate to do this to ya but I've got an early Quidditch practice I need to get too" Dustin said, breaking Victoire from her thoughts.

"Oh its okay, no problem" Victoire said quickly pulling on her clothes and going back to her own room. She had been thankful for Dustin's inconsiderate behavior for once she really didn't want to be with him right now. Once she reached her room luckily Teddy had left, leaving just Bailey.

"What's up with you?" Bailey questioned, picking up on strange look on Victoire face once she entered the room. Victoire looked at Bailey

"I just had sex with Dustin…" Victoire said flatly,

"Really?! Wow! That's great! Congrats!" Bailey said,

"Wait, then what's wrong?" Bailey said sensing this wasn't something Victoire wanted to celebrate.

"Well I don't know, I mean it was great and all but it just all happened at once that when it was over I didn't realize what I did till after it happened" Victoire explained, looking at Bailey for answers.

"Oh Vic, I know what you mean the first time I did it with Kevin it was over so fast I wasn't even sure it actually happened" Bailey joked, making Victoire laugh.

"Really?" Victoire said, Bailey nodded.

"Yeah sex, is awkward some times especially the first time" Bailey said, making Victoire feel a little better about how she felt.

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better" Victoire admitted,

"Good, I mean you wanted to do it right? He didn't force you did he?" Bailey asked Victoire shook her head.

"No no he asked and everything I wanted too. Just guess can't believe it actually happened." Victoire said,

"Well speaking of doing it, Teddy and I had sex for the first time last night" Bailey said excitedly, her face broke out in a smile. Victoire swallowed the lump in her throat knowing this conversation was going to come sooner or later.

"Oh yeah?" Victoire said trying the best she could to not go into details which she knew was almost impossible with Bailey.

"Yes! Oh and he was soo good, uh maybe one of the best I've ever had!" Bailey raved, Victoire flashed her a forced smile.

"That's great, but this is like you telling me about how you fucked my brother so I'd rather be spared from the details" Victoire said, not wanting to hear any more on how great Teddy was.

"Oh yeah…sorry" Bailey said with a giggle. Victoire figured what she needed now was a nice hot shower. She stood there thinking about everything that had happened in the past twelve hours, it had been so much. Not only had she lost her virginity but Teddy had kissed her, something she couldn't help but think back on. Though she had been trying to convince herself it wasn't a big deal, but _was it? _She thought. Then remembering his clothes on the floor next to Baileys bed this morning, there was no way it would've meant anything besides a drunken mistake. Her heart sunk slightly but she knew it was time to push past these unclear emotions towards Teddy once and for all. _He's like a brother to me, _Victoire reminded herself, though this time she wasn't sure if she even believed herself.

A/N Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is nearly done, it'll be up soon. Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Would you lie with me

Victoire hadn't really seen Teddy for a little over a week now, and apparently he had been recently avoiding Bailey too. The only time she'd see him is when he was pushing through the halls or common room, he always seemed as if he was rushing off somewhere. Though it bothered Victoire slightly, she kept herself distracted with Dustin. They had been rather hot and heavy, hooking up and shagging in all random parts of the school. Though Victoire had at first felt weird about the whole sex thing she had really come to love it.

It had been a late Tuesday night Victoire had been swamped with work, she sat in the common room holding her head in her hands.

"Fuck this" Victoire said to herself, getting up from her mess of papers taking a walk through the halls. Technically they weren't supposed to wander around the castle after 11 on week nights, but people did it all the time any way as long as you weren't shagging in broom closet or up in the towers you were pretty much ok.

As Victoire rounded the corner of the one hallway she heard Dustin's voice arguing with a Perfect, she cautiously peered around not wanting to be seen.

"Listen don't write her up just write me up" Dustin pleaded with the Perfect who simply shook his head.

"Nope you were both shagging in there, so you both get written up" the Perfect said, Vicotire's' heart instantly dropped she felt tears well up in her eyes. She leaned a little further to see who Dustin had been with. It was some Raven claw girl the same year as Victoire. Rage filled her body, Victoire just wanted to punch Dustin right in the face. But she knew it wasn't worth instead she stormed back to the common room going straight for the boy's dormitory stairs. She heard Bailey call to her but she simply ignored it, once she got to Teddy's room she banged on the door. He quickly opened it clearly not expecting Victoire he's face surprised when he saw her.

"Victoire! Hi!" Teddy said surprised Victoire pushed her way past him.

"You have fire whiskey, yeah?" Victoire said spinning around to face him, if there was one thing she knew about Teddy is that he always had booze on him.

"Yeah, but what's going on? What's wrong" Teddy asked now rather concerned, seeing anger playing all over Victoire's face.

"Dustin's an asshole. Fire whiskey now." Victoire demanded as she began to search to room herself.

"Woah relax, I'll get it sit down" Teddy said, motioning over to his bed.

"Ya know he lives here too, he's bound to show up soon" Teddy said, Victoire shot up from the bed.

"You're right we gotta drink somewhere else, I really _really_ don't want to see him" Victoire urged looking at Teddy for answers.

"Okay um well how bout your room?" Teddy suggested, Victoire shook her head she didn't want to be in the middle of Bailey and Teddy. She simply wanted Teddy all to herself tonight, like it used to be, just the two of them.

"Okay um..back room of the Common Room?" Teddy asked the back room of the Common Room was technically another room off of the Common Room but it was secluded from the rest. It was intentionally made for people if they needed to do work and the main area was noisy, but it had commonly been used for couples hooking up.

"That works" Victoire said grabbing Teddy's hand and leaving for the common room. Once they had gotten settled and Victoire had a drink it had definitely taken the edge off.

"This shit makes everything so much better" Victoire said, taking another sip of her drink Teddy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah tell me about it. So what's going on with Dustin" Teddy asked, hoping now would be the right time to figure out what was going on with Victoire. Victoire took a deep breath before answering,

"Well, I went for a walk because I was beyond frustrated with my work and what do I stumble upon, Dustin getting caught fucking a Ravenclaw slut by one of the Perfects" Victoire spat, taking a large gulp of her drink. Teddy looked at her in disbelief,

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Teddy asked, anger washing over him.

"Nope. I mean I'm not technically his girlfriend but I mean shit if you take a girls virginity you think you'd be a little more considerate" Victoire blurted out, instantly becoming embarrassed she hadn't met to share that with Teddy. Teddy's eyes grew wider he couldn't believe what he was hearing, anger pulsed through his veins. He couldn't believe that scum bag Dustin had took Victoire's virginity and then cheated on her.

"I'm gonna fucken kill him" Teddy said his hair turning a fiery red, Victoire quickly got up pushing Teddy back in his seat.

"Oh no you're not" Victoire said forcing Teddy back into the chair.

"Why the fuck not? He hurt you! He may think he can fuck girls and cheat on them and get away with it but not this time he won't!" Teddy yelled, this made Victoire even madder.

"Hey! You listen here I'm not five anymore I don't need you to fight my battles! This is my shit and my business so stay out of it!" Victoire yelled. Teddy hadn't even spoken to her in the past couple days and now all of the sudden he's acting like a concerned parent. Teddy looked up wide eyed at her.

"Vic you can't let him get away with this" Teddy hissed,

"What makes you think I am?!" Victoire yelled.

"The fact that you're avoiding him right now!" Teddy said standing up again.

"Yeah because I would like to have to drink or two to calm down so I can approach him somewhat level headed and not make a fool out of myself!" Victoire yelled back, knowing if she confronted Dustin before she would've tripped over her words with frustration and probably would've ran off in tears.

"What the fuck does that mean? You couldn't at least go up to him and kick him in the nuts when you saw him with that Ravenclaw!?" Teddy shouted, the words hitting Victoire hard. Suddenly Victoire anger turned to sadness as she thought of Dustin and the Ravenclaw in the hallway. It all started to sink in at his very moment, the guy she had trusted, let take her virginity and liked had cheated on her like she was some kind of piece of ass. Victoire sank into the nearby chair feeling the tears well up in her eyes she knew they were going to come sooner or later.

"He just used me" Victoire said trying so hard to hold back her tears, as much as she tried to convince herself she didn't care it wasn't true. She did. And it hurt her so badly, more than she had realized earlier.

"Oh Victoire come here" Teddy said instantly going to her side pulling her into a warm hug. She let the tears fall now, she felt safe now. Teddy had that effect on her, he was the one person in her life she could always count on.

"I'm gonna fucken kill him" Teddy said through gritted teeth wanting to go and find him right then and there but he knew he couldn't leave Victoire. Victoire tried to gather herself, breathing in deep before taking again.

"I'm sorry Teddy I didn't realize I was this upset" Victoire said wiping her eyes,

"Don't apologize Vic that's what I'm here for" Teddy said, smiling at her.

"I know. Just when I went to find you I wasn't planning on crying all over your shirt" Victoire said motioning at his now wet shoulder.

"Yeah? What were you planning then?" Teddy asked,

"Just to drink and talk with you. Just the two of us." Victoire said.

"Just the two of us eh?" Teddy teased, elbowing Victoire in the side suggestively.

"Oh stop it! It's just since you've been with Bailey I never get you to myself anymore" Victoire explained, Teddy nodded knowing it had been true.

"Which reminds me what's your deal with Bailey? She said you've been avoiding her" Victoire said, remembering how Bailey was whining the past few days of Teddy's absent.

"Oh…well…um…getting with Bailey was a mistake" Teddy said. Victoire looking at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Victoire asked,

"I mean it's not like she's not hot it's just when I'm hooking up with her, I don't really feel a connection" Teddy admitted, Victoire gave him a questionable look.

"Since when do you care about a connection?" Victoire asked, knowing Teddy's history of being quite the ladies man.

"Hey! Is it a crime to want a real meaningful relationship?" Teddy asked, Victoire letting out a snort of laughter not sure if he was serious.

"Well for normal people no…but for a man player like yourself I believe it is" Victoire teased, Teddy getting slightly offended.

"Listen I'm getting older, and I think my days of "man player" are coming to a close" Teddy admitted, this had been something that was on his mind for a while now.

"Oh really" Victoire said not too convinced.

"Yes really! I want to know what it is to be like head over heels for someone, see what this 'love' thing is about" Teddy said, Victoire nodded.

"You and me both" Victoire agreed. Though Victoire had been with a few guys she never officially had a boyfriend or even been in love.

In fact the closest thing she had in knowing even slightly what love was is what she and Teddy have. But she knew it was a friendly love they had nothing romantic.

"Hell you're the closest thing I've ever had to an actual relationship" Teddy said as if he had read Victoire's mind.

"Ya know I was just thinking that" Victoire said with a giggle, it was becoming that time when the alcohol was beginning to set in. Victoire thought back on her and Teddy's kiss how it felt so different then all the other kisses she's had and she wanted to know why. Was it because in fact they were destined to be together? Victoire laughed at this idea, there was no way.

"What's so funny?" Teddy asked looking at Victoire.

"Oh nothing…" Victoire said holding her tongue not drunk enough to let her thoughts spill. Teddy looked at her questionably.

"Oh it's something" Teddy said with a grin, Victoire couldn't help but grin back.

"Just thinking how Bailey always said we are 'destined to be together'" Victoire said with a laugh. Teddy raised an eyebrow at this,

"Oh yeah" he said. Victoire nodded

"Yeah, but what she doesn't understand is you are like a brother to me" Victoire said, these words hurt Teddy slightly but he didn't let it show just shaking it off with a laugh.

"Yeah…" Teddy said flatly starting out the window into the darkness. Victoire drank more, as did Teddy eventually their judgments becoming cloudy and unclear.

"You know I could really give a shit about Dustin fucking another girl" Victoire said, her words slightly slurred. Teddy looked at her in shock,

"Wait really? You're not mad?" Teddy asked

"Oh no I'm mad, but at the same time everything's were always a little off with him and me" Victoire admitted, though he had been hot and everything any girl wanted when it came down to it Dustin just wasn't what Victoire wanted at all.

"Oh?" Teddy said, clearly needed more explanation.

"I mean as hot as he is, he really isn't what I'm looking for…at all" Victoire admitted, Teddy nodded.

"Could've told you that" Teddy said, Victoire looked at him in question.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you need someone that can challenge you, someone who is actually going to be there for you Dustin isn't either of those things" Teddy explained, Victoire nodded it had been true. The only things Dustin are is good looking, and a sweet talker.

"Yeah…" Victoire said wishing things with Dustin had been more magical and amazing like she thought it would be.

"You'll find someone Vic you're a catch" Teddy reassured knowing any guy would be lucky to be with her. Part of him couldn't help but feel jealous of the guy who finally snagged Victoire Weasley, she was a catch. Anything a guy could want in a girl Victoire had it. Teddy stared over at her, wishing he could kiss her again to see if he felt the same as he did the last time they kissed. If there were feelings beyond this strictly friendship in which they had prided themselves on all these years. Victoire smiled over at him,

"So are you ya know" Victoire said. Victoire knew that Teddy could be caring and loving when he wanted to be he just needed to find the right girl to pull those things out of him.

"When you're not being a player that is" Victoire added, Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I just tell you I'm done with that?" Teddy said Victoire shrugged.

"I'd have to see it to believe" Victoire said.

"Fair enough" Teddy said, knowing there was no way he would be able to talk Victoire into believing him. As the night went on exhaustion began to set in they both lay on the couch together, Victorie's head resting on Teddy's chest both of them nearing sleep.

"This is nice" Teddy mumbled, feeling truly at ease though the night started out heated it seemed to end on a more mellow note. Teddy couldn't help but feel so content in this moment; it was like Victoire was meant to be cuddled up next to him. Their bodies molded perfectly together.

"Yeah…" Victoire purred her eyes closed she was almost asleep. Teddy smiled down at her, she looked so peaceful when she slept like all her worries she carried around with her had gone. He kissed the top of her head, Victoire smiled faintly in her sleep. Teddy let his thoughts wander as he thought about what it would be like to go to sleep with Victoire every night.

The next morning they had been awoken by a furious Bailey.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Bailey shouted, waking them up Victoire shot up instantly losing her balance falling onto the floor. Teddy looked up at Bailey, whose face was red she was clearly pissed off.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me! So you could sneak around with Victoire!?" Bailey yelled Victoire could tell that she was mad.

"Not at all!" Teddy said defending himself, Victoire quickly got up from the floor knowing she would be able to settle the situation.

"Bail it's not what it looks like, I promise you know I would never do that to you" Victoire explained calmly, Bailey still mad stood there waiting for an explanation.

"Well…" Bailey said inviting them to explain.

"I caught Dustin cheating on me last night, I just wanted to get drunk and talk with Teddy since well…he's always been there for me" Victoire explained, knowing it sounded weird but there was no other way to explain their relationship. Bailey looked as though she calmed down,

"Oh Vic I'm sorry I had no idea" Bailey said, giving Victoire a hug the anger seeming to have left her now.

"It's okay, I'm kinda relived" Victoire said, Bailey looked at her in question.

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked

"I mean yeah he's hot and all but he's not what I'm looking for" Victoire said,

"Vic! He's what everybody is looking for!" Bailey exclaimed, Victoire rolled her eyes this was the exact reason that she didn't want to go to Bailey last night.

"I mean on paper yeah, but I don't know me and him don't click like we should" Victoire explained quickly. Teddy sat on the couch silently watching the conversation play out.

"Whatever you say" Bailey said shrugging then turning her attention to Teddy.

"You and me need to talk" Bailey said as she stood directly in front of Teddy, he looked up at her he knew the conversation he was about to have wasn't going to be easy.

"I'll leave you too alone" Victoire said before leaving the room. Bailey sat next to Teddy on the couch he had his head in his hands.

"Why haven't I seen you the past few days" Bailey demanded, Teddy knew there was two ways this could go he could let her down easy still be her friend or he could just be a total asshole and considering he had a throbbing headache he knew it wasn't going to be the nice way.

"Well ya know I'm not your boyfriend" Teddy said bluntly, Bailey looked at him.

"I know but we had a pretty steady thing going" Bailey said referring to the constantly hook ups, Teddy shrugged.

"Yeah, ok" Teddy said flatly.

"Yeah okay, well you can't just avoid me all together. An explanation would've been nice" Baily said her voice getting softer now Teddy could tell she was getting upset.

"Hey listen it's not that you're not a great girl, I just feel like me and you don't really have a connection" Teddy said, trying to be a little nicer now.

"Connection? But we have great sex…and…." Bailey couldn't seem to finish her sentence because there really hadn't been anything else too what they had. Bailey had been so wrapped up in the fact that she had been with Teddy; a guy that any girl in Hogwarts would die to be with, that she hadn't realized that there was really nothing.

"And that's it" Teddy finished, looking at Bailey hoping and praying she had been realizing this. Bailey took a deep breath,

"I guess you're right…" Bailey said reluctantly, not wanting to admit the truth.

"I know I am and you deserve better than this. We both do" Teddy said Bailey looked at him knowing that this had been the end of her fling with the amazing Teddy Lupin.

"You're right" Bailey said softly trying not to be hurt. Teddy put his arm around her giving her a hug.

"I'm sure you'll get over me fast" Teddy joked, Bailey pulled away hitting him playfully.

"Oh shut up!" Bailey said trying not to laugh but Teddy's smile had been infectious.

"Are we good?" Teddy asked hoping this conversation could be over. Bailey nodded giving him one last hug before she set off to her room.

Teddy lay back down on the couch closing his eyes, his pounding headache wasn't going away any time soon. He had wished Victoire was still with him so he could cuddle up to her. As he thought more and more about Victoire he wondered if their friendship had been changing into something more. Some days it seemed as though they were about to slip into a romantic relationship, all the little touches and playful jokes suddenly turned into touches of lust and moments of passion. But then on the other hand they were both reminding each other how they were blood, nothing more but _practically brother and sister_. Teddy couldn't help but think that this had been just a way for each of them to keep convincing themselves it was true, since lately things had been different between them. Teddy let his thoughts wander as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N There it is chapter four! Let me know what you think! Next chapter up soon


End file.
